everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Armand Malheur
Armand Malheur is the son of Aimee from the story Aurore and Aimee. In the destiny conflict, the boy is a Neutral, though he really, really leans towards being a Rebel, he has his reasons as to why he never openly admits he is for rebelling. Personality Armand has dark chocolate brown hair that waves just slightly and occasionally falls into his smoky lilac eyes, which often are rimmed with dark circles. He's got ghastly pale skin with hardly any color and is remarkably thin. He is also incredibly unlucky, going by his mother's opinion on it, because he has a club foot, that was not resolved in infancy, because his mother thought he should have to live with that "shame" forever. Armand wears baggy black slacks, a white jacket and a black shirt. He wears thick brown boots and occasionally, though this only happens when he remembers it, carries around a cane, a simple, wooden one with a curved handle. Personality Armand is humble. Actually, his humility may come across more as self deprecating than anything else. Nothing he ever does is right, the boy could just figure out a cure for cancer or something like that and he'd still say how awful of a person he is, how nothing he ever does is good enough, how he fails every time he tries, and he really should just stop trying. He overly apologizes all the time. Even when something happens and the culprit is caught and it's someone that Armand doesn't even know and has never even been seen in the same room together with, he will find out what happened and apologize. It is amusing, annoying, and slightly concerning all at the same time. Don't touch him. Just don't. Not a high five, not a handshake, not a tap on the shoulder, not even brushing against his side when you walk past him if you can avoid it. He flinches, freezes up, and his eyes start to dart around the room. He has to know you might touch him, (and this is usually done by you hovering your hand over where you may place it, where he can see, until he nods and lets you do it, or something along the line.) Incredibly cautious about pretty much everything. He needs twenty four hours at least before he can say yes to doing something, because he needs to think about it, maybe research what usually happens to those who do those things, and then get the stuff he sees best fit for those things. Patience with him is a key. He doesn't really like social gatherings. Not only does he feel everyone's judging him, whether for the foot curled up inside his right boot, or for the fact that his mother is who she is, but he also rarely knows what to do. If he shows up to something like a party or a performance, it's to support someone he cared about. Family Mother: Aimee Malheur Aimee is such a wretched woman, even after her story ended, that the longest they had ever stayed in any place was three months, before she was driven away. She hates him and treats him like dirt, but still insists he stay with her. He tried to run away only once, but his foot slowed him down and he hurt himself. Their latest home is a small village that has let them stay for two years. Father: Fourbin Charmant (Deceased) Not much is known about him, though Aimee blames Armand's foot on him, and also says he gets his looks from his father, so whether or not his mother loved his father is still up for question. Cousin: Cadence la Chance As the next Aurore in the story Aurore and Aimee, Cadence, understandably, has little to do with her cousin. She didn't know he existed for a while, and now that she knows, it's a little awkward for both of them. She blames his misfortune on something he must have done in a past life, and tells him that he needs to turn his life around in order to have a good time in the next life. She befuddles him, when she's not belittling him or patronizing him. Cousin: Esmee la Chance Esmee doesn't like him. It's less his fault and more the fact that she doesn't want to be seen associating with someone from his background. She did always make sure he was invited to any family get together, Aimee wouldn't let him go, but it really is the thought that counts. She's not as much of a shallow snob that she appears to be. Friends Regina Stregone He is not ashamed to admit that he thought she was an angel when they first meant, he had been incredibly injured, and was tired, and freezing, and when he saw a young woman come up to him, he really thought she was an angel. He woke up, and she was taking care of him, bandaging up his bloody, torn clubfoot, and feeding him slightly cold soup, and talking to him as if they were equals, and she let him heal before helping him back to his mother's. She randomly shows up and talks to him, as long as Aimee lets the girl stay, though sometimes Ginger and Aimee don't see eye to eye. Romance Regina Stregone Ginger is the first person to pay attention to him, and he does still see her as an angel on this earth, too good for him, too good for anyone, and he has no idea why she even talks to him, especially knowing about his foot. She has told no one about his foot, to that he his forever grateful, and she is always there to talk to him. So, can you blame him if he harbors a mild crush on her? Acquaintances Antonio Amore Tony is Ginger's friend, and because of that, Armand knows him sort of well. He's not close enough that Tony knows of his foot, or of his mother, but it's nice that the pair talks about some things that he wouldn't be comfortable talking to Ginger about. Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Gio is Ginger's niece, and is kind of intimidating. He usually avoids her when possible, because she often teases him and Ginger that those two are keeping their feelings at a constant denial, even though Ginger often mentions that her eyes never shone pink very long, and Armand doesn't know why those two are related. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Aurore and Aimée